1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plurality of storage bins that may be placed in a stationary storage rack or removed and placed in a portable storage rack. The bins allow the user to segregate parts and equipment needed for a particular job into a particular bin which then is held in readiness for the time that job is ready to be addressed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previous bin assemblies have not provided the users the ease and convenience of designating a particular partitioned bin with selected parts or tools, removable from a common structure, for a particular job or for a sequence in a job.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,612 to H. A. Greis on Jan. 05, 1971 for a Rack Structure shows a rack structure having arms to hold the neck of a plurality of jars. The rack had a handle and is portable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,949 to J. E. Joyce on Sep. 21, 1971 for a Transportable Storage Bin Assembly describes stackable storage bins having a releasable and extensible handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,744 to U. Wettstein on Oct. 24, 1989 for a Parts Organizer shows a structure having a plurality of curved trays with partitions and a cover to reduce intermingling of parts into other trays.
The present invention presents a solution to this problem by presenting a storage assembly that not only allows the user to classify parts and tools in a centrally located stationary rack but also allows the user to transport individual bins to a job site by selecting a bin or bins designated for that job and, if desired, placing the bin or bins into a rack having optional features to enhance portability.